


Second Chance

by MayLovelies



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin has an epiphany, Angst, Forgiveness, Friendship, Other, Runaway!Anakin, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: Anakin’s skirmish with Clovis is far deadlier than anticipated , leaving Clovis clinging for life. Now with a death sentence looming over his head, Anakin is faced with accepting the consequences or fleeing the Order, avoiding execution and starting a new life.





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted to explore Anakin leaving the Order , so here is one of my ideas.

It was no question that Clovis was going to die, nor was it a question that Anakin would be charged in his death. When that happen, things would fall into place; he’d be expelled from the Order with a death sentence looming over his head. If Clovis _happened_ to survive, Anakin would still face expulsion from the Order.

Either way he looked at it, he was screwed.

When the guards came and saw Clovis in a heap of bones, and the blood on Anakin’s knuckles there was no denying that he was the culprit. Padme couldn’t help Anakin, she couldn’t say anything—though she didn’t have to. Anakin saw the look on her face, the look of pure anger and fear. He knew that without her saying a word, their relationship was over.

This was later confirmed when she came to visit him in his cell, only a few words were exchanged and their vows were broken. She left for good (though Anakin did not blame her in the slightest and in the long run, he believed this was the best for both of them). Next came Obi-Wan, who started at him in disappointment. The two exchanged conversation, both noting that Anakin would be executed if Clovis died, or expelled if he didn’t—all options Anakin had come to accept. Next came Ahsoka, and the conversation was heartfelt yet bittersweet,  for Anakin knew it would be there last—same with Rex. After they’d all come and gone, Anakin was left to his own devices, thinking about how much he had failed those he loved.  Those he had sworn to protect.

As he sat in his cell, he had, with much evaluation accepted that he was in the wrong and not just in this instance but he was _always_ wrong. Being a Jedi, wanting to be a master, wanting to find love…it was never meant for him, none of it. He harbored far too much emotion and not even he could deny that now. It was just a pity it took _this_ to realize it. After a great deal of meditation, Anakin was content with the fact that he had failed and accepted that, and once he did he felt like he could breathe. No longer was he lying to himself, he was free.

However, what he refused to accept was the possibility of getting executed or spending his life behind bars if Clovis did happen to wake up. He meant to be free in every sense of the word.

So after much calculation, and coming up with a quick strategy, Anakin found himself outside of his cell and browsing the prison in a desperate attempt to reach the exit before anyone realized that he’d broken out. He knew that would inevitably happen soon however, given there was a pile of unconscious clone guards near his empty cell and down the hall. He had also stolen a commlink from one of them, and after wiring it and wasting far too much time, was able to contact R2 to meet him at a rendezvous point.

 _Not too far from where I am now…_ Anakin thought. looking at the coordinates R2 had just sent him. _It should take me no longer than five minutes._

He continued his stride down the hallway, turning corners and growing closer to the exit, repeating the coordinates in his mind _The south exit, that’s where you’ll meet me buddy?_ He thought, smiling as one of the many exit signs overhead came into view. _Just a little closer…_

As he drew near his freedom, the alarms of the prison began to blare. Red flashes illuminated the hallways and Anakin _knew_ he was screwed. And not a second after that though passed his mind, a group of clones passed by the hall in front of him.

 

Mentally cursing, Anakin took a step back hiding behind a corner. He could hear the beeps of their commlinks and communication devices. Keeping his ground, he waited until the group of clones had vanished down the corridor, staying in the same place as others followed them.

Afterward, Anakin peeled himself from the corner and continued on his journey.

“R2” He spoke, turning on his commlink. “It may be a bit dangerous for you to stay in one place at the same time. Hover out of sight until I contact you.”

There was a frenzy of beeps and whistles on the other end. Anakin only chuckled. “I won’t take long. Stay hidden.”

After some time, he came from his hiding spot, peering down the hallways. When the coast was clear he continued his escape, listening for any sounds and looking for any sudden movements. He was grateful that this area seemed to be vacant; the clones most likely deemed this area negative and had gone on to other areas of the prison, scoping out for any possible sign of Anakin. They’d come back to this area in another few minutes or so, as protocol called for it, so by then Anakin needed to on his way out of this system.

“R2…” Anakin chimed in again. “Start hovering near the exit, I’m getting closer now.” Another series of beeps and Anakin picked up his speed, this time, he saw the exit a few feet in front of him.

 _Things can’t go wrong now, can they?_ He thought to himself, preparing to taste sunlight for the first time in days. However, Anakin had gotten too ahead of himself as the next step he took was halted by a blaster bolt. He paused, stopping in his tracks.

Turning around, he felt his heart drop as he looked on ahead, gazing into the eyes or his old master, Obi-Wan.  

It did not surprise him in the least that his old master was amongst the Jedi sent to stop him. He had sensed him nearing in the Force, but did not dwell on it. Perhaps that was a mistake. Behind him was of course, the 212th, all had their blasters pointed at Anakin, ready to fire if instructed.

“You need to let me go, Obi-Wan.” Anakin started. “I don’t want to hurt you or anyone!”

“Anakin you know I can’t do that!” Obi-Wan replied, his face distressed. “You’re only making things worse for yourself—come back! This can be sorted out Anakin! Come while there is still a chance for you to have a fair trial.”

“You know that’s impossible Obi-Wan.”  Anakin focused on the multiple clone troopers behind his master, and figured that more would come when they figured out Anakin had been spotted. If he continued to stay here for any longer he’d just be an easy catch and, with no saber it was impossible to defend himself. “I don’t want to come back, Obi-Wan. Even if this is all sorted out, if I was found innocent…the Order isn’t my home. I need to find my own path.”

There was silence between he and Obi-Wan, as his old master stared at him in confusion, almost disbelief. He opened his mouth to rebuttal Anakin’s statement but nothing came out---Anakin didn’t expect him to reply either. What could he say? As hectic as this was for Anakin, it had to be even more hectic for Obi-Wan. The young boy whom he had taught and cared for had fallen so low, to the point of even denouncing the Order.

Anakin wished Ob-Wan could understand his epiphany; he wished he could explain how he saw his own light. But it would take far too much time, time that none of them had.

“Anakin I’ll ask you again, please come back. We need to face this, and we can face it together.” There was hopefulness in Obi-Wan’s expression, but betrayed by the utter lack of faith in his voice. “You know Obi-Wan, it isn’t that simple.”  And with that, Anakin extended an arm. In a second, Obi-Wan, and the clones all flew back. Anakin didn’t push them hard enough to hurt them, just enough to disable them. They had certainly gone a distance; even Anakin was shocked by his strength. However , he couldn’t dwell on it then, he had to go.

“Sorry Obi-Wan…” He spoke, mainly to himself. “But this is a choice I need to make for myself.”

Not to soon after that however, Anakin saw the pathway before him blocked by more of the 212th. They had most likely come in the earlier frenzy; Cody must have contacted them.

 _Okay, so I can’t go that way…._ Anakin thought, dodging blaster bolts and stun rays. _I need to get to another exit…a clearer path so I can contact R2 again!_

It was easy to use his Force to apprehend some of the troopers, but with no weapon he was genuinely useless. Hundreds of troopers were on his tail, and if he didn’t get away from this soon, this would have all been for nothing.

His saving grace came when he found himself seeking shelter in a utility room. Loads of boxes and artillery were stacked nearly to the ceiling, and Anakin used those to his advantage. As the numerous clone troopers came pouring into the area, he only had to move his hand and in seconds, they were all underneath pounds of boxes and weapons. He did not mean to seriously injury any of them, and hoped he had not. But he simply could not dwell on it, for there were many more troopers who would find him if he did not leave.

“Buddy, I’m changing course and nearing the North entrance! Be there now---we need to get out of here as soon as I get there! Okay?” R2 complied without a word. Anakin, luckily enough had reached the north entrance with little to no troopers in his path. Of those he’d seen, he was able to dodge and evade them.

When the exit came in sight, he let out a deep sigh of relief. This time he looked around before rushing into the clearing.

As he instructed, R2 hovered above he landing pad, ready for his master to board. Anakin knew he had to make haste as there were cameras all over this area, any second clones would fill the area and they’d be grounded. He was surprised that there was not one on his track now.

It was now or never.

“Stop where you are , General!” The voice, obviously belonging to a clone trooper, took Anakin off guard. He again turned around, feeling his freedom slipping from his grasp, as he glared at the trooper who currently stood a few feet away, pointing a blaster at him.

 _I thought to soon._ He spoke to himself, gazing at his soon to be captor.

“Trooper,” Anakin began. “stand down. This isn’t a fight you can win, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I have orders to do anything to bring you in Sir.” The trooper responded, almost mechanically. Though there was a shift in air as he continued. “And what does it matter to you if you hurt me? You didn’t care about those other troopers you nearly killed in the utility room, or the troopers you’ve lost to your reckless antics.” 

 _Not so mechanical anymore._ Anakin thought, clearly able to sense his anger. “Regardless of if I apprehend you or not, others are on their way. Just come quietly.”

Anakin sighed, slowly crossing his arms. “Listen, I’m not going to go back there and you won’t be able to take  me. But,” The former jedi sighed. “I’m not going to hurt you either…look….I’ve been doing some reevaluating over the past few days.” Anakin admitted .“I’ve made a lot of mistakes and regretted a lot of things. One of the biggest things I regret is becoming a Jedi but…I didn’t even realize how much my actions affected my men...I didn’t ever think how much you guys were hurt, not until now I guess…”

Anakin sighed, thinking of how much time was being wasted, but this had to be said, this _had_ to be discussed. In the cell he’d done nothing but feel sorry for himself and reflect on those who were close to him. Never once had he even considered how much some of the clones had been hurt by him.  Sure, he thought of Padme, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka…but Rex, Jesse and the others…not at all. “I’m sorry….my recklessness cost a lot of clones their lives, hell the _war_ cost a lot of clones their lives and well, that’s why I’m leaving. It’s all wrong, all of it—I can’t stand here, I can’t support---this—anymore….” Anakin waved a hand.

Both Anakin and the clone remained silent, the clone perhaps without realizing it, slowly lowered his blaster not sure what to say or think. Anakin watched him and decided to continue on. “I know you never had a choice? I mean, I always had a choice whether I wanted to leave or not but you didn’t….none of you did.”

“No, we didn’t…we don’t.” The clone was slow to respond, but he did. “If I could, I would.” He spoke more to himself than he did Anakin, almost as if that was not meant to be heard. “But we don’t all have it easy do we?” And like that, he rose his blaster, pointing it at the General. “Come quietly and we’ll get this over with.”

“Well technically, I’m not free to leave either,” Anakin sighed, raising his hands in the air. “I’m a fugitive…” He sighed, continuing to stare at the clone. “And you won’t exactly let me leave.”

“Not a chance.”

“Well, you certainly aren’t going to shoot me. If you wanted to, you would have by now….” Anakin’s hands fell to his side, as he began to back up toward the ship, finally realizing he was in the clear. He studied this clone’s body language, and even though he had his weapon pointed at Anakin, the words had done their job. He too was reevaluating things and it probably was not the first time he had. So Anakin decided to build up on his strategy; he continued to hit him where he knew he could affect him.

“If you could leave, you said you would…if you had the chance, you said you would…” Anakin changed his path of direction, and walked toward the trooper. “Well now is your chance. All of this is on surveillance, you know that.” He motioned toward the many cameras up above. The clone looked up too, sighing hopelessly.  “They’ll want to know why you didn’t apprehend me right away, and when they hear this discussion, you’ll have some explaining to do.” As Anakin expected, the clone lowered his gun the closer he got to him. “I may have been unfair to you and your brothers on the battle field, but I’m trying to make it right now.”

“Trying to make it right?” The clone spoke angrily. “You’ve caught me in a trap, I don’t really have a choice do I? You talk to damn much!”

“You can let me go now, and you’ll be branded a traitor. You can shoot me, but it’s too late, the surveillance still shows.” Anakin held out a hand. “Come on, I’m giving you a chance.”

Anakin knew time was running thin, as he heard footsteps nearing and the sound of Obi-Wan’s (and Ahsoka’s) desperate voice. “We have to go _now_ , trooper.” And like that, Anakin took the clone’s hand, feeling the uncertain energy around him.

Within a second they were in the ship, Anakin and R2 messing with the controls, and the clone meditating on the decision he hadn’t really made yet. Regardless, the ship flew into orbit and before Anakin knew it, they were feet from the ground and then, they jumped into hyper space.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Months later , Anakin wasn’t surprised to find out that Rush Clovis, the man he had almost killed was indeed a traitor to the Republic.  Clovis had been discovered and as of current, resided in prison with a public hearing set later that day.  If Anakin wasn’t so busy, he’d watch the trial. Half of him wanted the satisfaction of seeing Clovis carried away, his titles stripped from him, the other half just didn’t care anymore. That was perhaps the better half.

He’d left that all behind years ago and negative emotions would only work against him now. He had a life, a family and friends...he was happy. He couldn't afford to dwell on the past.

“Buddy,” Anakin called to his droid, who beeped in response. “send in the next customer. I heard this ship nearly got destroyed in a race, I can’t wait to see it.” R2 responded with a few concerned beeps, receiving a laugh from Anakin. “Of course I can fix the ship; I’m the best mechanic in the system R2.”

Annoyed at Anakin’s bragging, the droid left to go and fetch the next customer. Anakin sighed, reached for his gloves and put them on. This was going to be another long, yet promising day.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of making this multi-chapter, but I kind'a like it being a oneshot! Personally, I never thought Anakin needed to be a jedi....for multiple reasons. This is just one of my many takes on Anakin leaving the order. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
